Lets Play A Love Scene
by lcstar11
Summary: When best friends Chuck, Nate, and Blair make a decision of the like that noones done before you can bet theres drama. C/B/N triangle
1. All Fall Down

_A/N: Okay what you must about this fic it is almost completely AU without that information you will never survive_

_--_

"He left"

Those were the only two words Blair Waldorf could muster up when she reached the Bass suite at the 2 a.m. Her eyes were red with purplish circles under her eyes that could only be explained by lack of sleep. Her abrupt arrival woke Chuck and Nate from a sleep they must have only fallen into minutes ago. She sat down on the couch that Nate had been sleeping on and didn't say anything else.

"When?" Chuck broke the silence and sat on the couch with her and Nate putting a comforting arm around her as Nate held her hand.

The tears started to fall as she whispered, "An hour ago." Both Chuck and Nate exchanged confused glances wondering why anyone would leave the breathtakingly perfect and beautiful Blair Waldorf by choice. "What did I do wrong?" she questioned while sobbing to their shoulders.

"You didn't do anything," Nate said speaking for the first time that night, "Carter's just a jackass."

"He's right Blair. Carter doesn't deserve you," Chuck agreed. Both boys wanted to kill the bastard for hurting their Blair. From the beginning they thought the relationship was doomed, but they kept their mouths shut for their best friend's sake.

"I can't do this anymore," Blair finally spoke again after what seemed like hours, "This whole Upper East Side thing. I don't want to be the perfect socialite daughter anymore. I'm sick of having Gossip Girl follow my life or worry about always looking perfect. I just need to stop" Both boys looked up in shook. No one like the "finer things in life" more than Blair.

"How are you going to do it?" asked a bewildered Nate. He couldn't think of any way to end the never ending cycle of vicious popular girls, stoned jackasses, and parents that couldn't care less about their kids.

Chuck snorted and sarcastically suggested, "We could move to Brooklyn, live in a crappy apartment, and wear non-designer clothes." This idea had him and Nate in hysterics until they looked at Blair who looked like she was considering the idea.

"Chuck was joking Blair. You aren't honestly considering the idea, are you?" Nate asked in a minor panic. His life was on the Upper East Side. He had his girlfriend of a year, Serena, he had his school, his family, his whole life took place here.

"Don't get you girly panties in a twist Nathaniel. Blair's not honestly considering this, right?" Chuck said with complete confidence. He was also a slave to the tightly knit, elite community they lived in. He had kind of a reputation for being a womanizer which didn't bother him at all. In fact it did him a few favors here and there.

"Okay you guys, think about it though. We could escape the robots we've become. We'd still be us, and we could stay at our school but hang out with different groups. And Nate, you can still be with Serena. 

And Chuck, you can still have a different girl a night. The only difference would be that wouldn't be stuck as these shells of a people. Think about it, please." Blair begged.

Chuck sighed reluctantly, "I'm in"

They both stared at Nate. "Fine, I guess we could try," he finally gave in.

Blair grinned like the Cheshire cat, "Okay, here's what we're going to do…"

--

It was only Monday when Chuck and Nate regret agreeing to Blair's proposal. It took one look at Gossip Girl for them to know she was taking this out of proportion.

_Hey Gossip Girl Here,_

_Top story on my page: Queen B's meltdown. Looks like our first sign was our queen's inability to let her hair down, for a certain prince who just recently skipped town, with her new hair cut shorter than C's. Speaking of C it looks he, N, and B have been apartment shopping… in BROOKLYN. Um eew. What are they thinking? And what is S thinking of this new development with her boyfriend and his "just friend" B now planning to live together. Might want to worry S. You can sense the sexual tension between B and N a mile away. Of course with C, I can see a threesome happening. _

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

Chuck and Nate shared a look. This would be a very long day.


	2. Looking Up

_A/N: Fabulous reviewers, I thank thou and then apologize about the lack of update._

--

"Natie!" a shrill voice called from across the street.

Chuck smirked, "Natie, nice," receiving a glare from Nate. The both turned to see a very ticked blonde scurrying a cross the street as fast as anyone wearing Marc Jacob's pumps can.

"Tell me Gossip Girl is deranged and that her post this morning was lies. And then you can promise me to murder the bitch." fumed a livid Serena van der Woodsen. Chuck stared at her wondering if he should run or laugh.

Nate stuttered and took a step back. Chuck (who decided this was a fairly amusing situation after all) answered for Nate, " The bitch is psychotic, but she had it right this morning. Especially the threesome part though I would prefer you to join Blair and I over Nate Miss van der Woodsen."

Serena shot a desperate look at Nate hoping Chuck was lying, but Nate just nodded his head solemnly and muttered quietly "We moving next Wednesday. Blair wanted to be moved before a speculation started."

Chuck sneered "Too late for that." As he said that Serena's big blue eyes filled with tears and she stomped her foot repeatedly with her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

"I'm mad at you Natie! You'll be lucky if I forgive you." Serena said with a look that brought the expression if looks could kill into both boys minds as the stunning blonde stormed away.

Chuck snorted, " You have fantastic taste, man," patting Nate on the back.

--

"Ahh… Moving day. I can honestly say that this wasn't something I was looking forward to," sniggered Chuck as he watched numerous men carry in countless boxes at their new Brooklyn loft. They weren't horribly disappointed in the place. It had a certain rustic charm.

"Funny. Are the two of you just going to sit there all day and watch real men do all the work?" Blair said with a bit of a mocking tone to her voice.

"Blair, Blair, Blair, you know Chuck and I are more manly than any of these pedestrians could ever be," Nate said matching her tone.

"You're just saying that. You, Nate nowhere near as strong as the manly men," she said before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Is that so?" asked Nate and then he pick her up and slung her over his shoulder as easy as if she weighed nothing at all.

"Nathaniel Archibald put me down right this second! I swear…" Blair squealed into his chest, "Let go of me!" Nate smiled and tossed her into Chuck unexpecting arms. Chuck who recovered from his original shock and mimicked the position Nate held Blair in just seconds before. Blair started hitting his chest and mumbling swear word under her breath as Chuck dropped on the newly arrived couch.

"You must watch that vocabulary Blair. Those words are not very lady-like, are they?" Chuck smirked at the very ticked off brunette.

She laughed, "Fuck off Bass," and stuck her tongue out at the two boys.

"Very mature," Nate grinned at her.

She grinned back, "How's the she-devil Nathaniel?" Chuck smirked at Blair's nickname for Serena. It was obvious the two didn't get along for reason including but not limited to: they were both super popular, Serena was insecure about Blair friendship with Nate, and they were each everything the other wanted to be like.

"Serena's fine thank you," Nate said giving Blair a look that clearly said back off. She retaliated by kicking his shin… hard.

The three of them sat talking for hours until the mover left. Their furniture was all gathered in the sitting room in a jumbled mess. They three best friends were just about to rearrange it when the doorbell rang.

Blair went to answer it. There, standing in the doorway was a boy who looked to be their age holding a single blood red rose, which was obviously for Blair.

"Hi, my names Dan Humphery. I'm your new neighbor."


End file.
